S04 E16 Shower Scene
by kalmay
Summary: rated m for mature content


S04 E16

**Shower Scene** between Kyle and Amanda [rated M] _Updated March 12.2013._

When they arrive at Amanda's house and head inside, Kyle helps her off with her jacket. Each seem to make a point of taking off gloves, scarves, boots and hanging them all up. All these mundane tasks seem much more important to focus on until they have no more winter clothing to shed, except the nice attire they each wore to the restaurant.

AMANDA: Ah, would you like to hear me play? [She starts walking toward the piano before he answers].

KYLE [smiles]: I'd love it.

But she's surprised when he sits on the bench beside her rather than on the couch to really watch her play. It wasn't like the first time she told him how to play, to feel the music rather than just play notes and how he stared at her so intently to grasp her meaning. Now his stare has far more implications then wanting to hear a song and finds herself fumbling over some notes.

KYLE: I could sit on the couch if you'd like.

But he didn't sound to keen on that idea and feeling the warmth of him beside her, she didn't want him too either.

AMANDA: That's okay, I…like you here.

This time she finds the right notes and plays a little stronger until he leans over to kiss her cheek, his lips lingering to trail down her neck.

She gasps and really hits the wrong note that made a sudden jarring sound. His lips head back up to trail kisses along her jaw line.

AMANDA [breathy sounding not]: Kyle, [she turns her head and he captures her lips with his].

She forgets all about playing and wraps her arms around him just as he wraps an arm around her to pull her closer to his side.

After what feels like both a second and an eternity later, he leans back; watching as she slowly opens her eyes to gaze back at him.

AMANDA [swallows]: Now?

KYLE [swallows too]: Now.

AMANDA: Okay.

Her legs feel too wobbly to head all the way upstairs but somehow she makes it up to her room very aware of his presence keeping pace behind her. They gather up their bathrobes, then pause to look at each other then away again.

KYLE: I'll start the shower to get it warm.

She nods eagerly as if that's a great idea but is slow to follow him into the bathroom. As she steps inside she notices he already has the shower going.

KYLE [sees her hesitation]: You can go first.

The he turns his back to allow her to get undressed first just like he did on the day she ran to his place rather than board the plane back to New York like her mother wanted. How long ago that seemed.

She tries to hurry but with nothing nor pajamas to put on to cover herself she feels a blush steal all over from head to foot, especially when she sees him take off his undershirt exposing the bare width of his back, muscles rippling. The movement of his arms appear as if his pants were next. She isn't brave enough to see any more and ducks in the shower pulling the curtain quickly back in place. The hot water did nothing but make her feel even more heated yet found the steady stream of water pouring down on her, soothing. Soothing until she hears the sound of the curtain being pulled behind her and hears him enter and can't help but feel a slight sense of panic, especially when he seems to take forever to step any closer.

Feeling way too exposed makes her not just nervous but awfully embarrassed. Before the need to grab a towel and cover herself overtakes her, she feels his hands on her hips and the feel of a light kiss on her shoulder blade.

KYLE [voice soft]: You're beautiful.

AMANDA [manages to choke out a few words]: I don't see how.

Then she feels the tip of his finger tracing a line down the middle of her back causing her to shiver despite the heat of the water cascading over her.

KYLE: Your curves, the softness of your skin.

He places another kiss near her collarbone and this time she feels the brush of his skin alongside hers. Goosebumps rise all over her body as the feel of skin on skin for the first time is heady, making her tremble.

His hands move around to encase her abdomen and she can't help the slight quiver his touching caress evokes. So near, yet so far from touching her in a place that seems to throb with longing. Because now she can feel him throb, feel every part of him nestling tighter around her.

AMANDA [moans]: Kyle.

His kisses along her neck aren't enough.

KYLE: I have a confession to make.

AMANDA [struggles to find the meaning in his words]: Confession?

Kyle takes a deep breath which she feels along her back, thrilling to the feel of him behind her and barely hears his words.

KYLE: I peeked.

Amanda takes a moment for the word to sink in and the meaning is enough to make her forget she is naked and turns in his arms.

AMANDA: Peeked?

He glances down which makes her more aware how exposed she is and gives a slight yelp, which is immediately cut off when he draws her closer, feeling her breasts press against his chest.

KYLE [voice husky with feeling]: Yeah.

Amanda stares wide-eyed up at him until he grins engagingly and her eyes narrow before she boldly lifts her arms and wraps them around his neck.

The movement brings her flush against all of him now and this time he's the one inhaling sharply, his gaze unfocused.

AMANDA [murmurs]: And here I thought you were a gentleman.

KYLE [voice garbled]: A what?

She smiles which draws his gaze back on her lips and makes the need for his lips back on hers paramount.

With the shower raining steadily down on them and feeling skin on skin, their kisses take on a new flavor and a new awareness. They each keep their wandering hands over shoulders, arms and back, and dared no further below the waist. At least, not yet. At least not until they each fully see the other, their shyness dwindling as passion takes over.

When he stops for them both to catch a breath the temptation to take a peek at his naked form is too much to resist. As she catches a glimpse of him full on a little squeak of alarm pushes past her lips.

KYLE [frowns in concern as she buries her face in his neck]: What is it?

AMANDA: Uh, [she gulps], I peeked.

KYLE [eyes widen]: Oh. Ah, [he bites his lip], you okay?

AMANDA: It's huge.

KYLE: That's because I'm thinking of, well, you. And us, together.

AMANDA [raises her head to look him in the eye and only in the eyes as a blush stains her cheeks]: Yes, but when the time comes, there's no way...

KYLE [shifts uncomfortably to the side which makes her close her eyes]: Trust me, we'll fit. From what I've read it's like a muscle, you'll adjust to the...size.

AMANDA: Yeah, well from what I've all read, the first time...can hurt.

KYLE [strokes her face]: I can make it so it will never hurt you.

AMANDA [eyes widen in wonder and his reassurance makes her free to fully relax against him]: I love you, [and kisses him].

A few minutes later, they come out of the shower and she sees he has towels ready and wraps one over her head and starts messaging her hair dry. The goose-bumps that cover her body isn't from the cold but from her being so, so exposed. Including him.

She continues to stare up at him feeling his hands move over her back, massaging through the towel. He shifts his stance for a moment to retrieve and place another towel around his shoulders before resuming his massage, this time on her shoulders. His steady circular pressure makes her brush up against him. Her breath hitches and she places a hand on his chest with the intent to keep herself steady but when she feels him beneath her hand she begins to caress him, tingling with awareness.

His hands pause then presses her closer. He can feel her shiver in response.

As if to have something else to occupy her hands, she uses the towel he has draped over him to pat dry his shoulders then chest area only, she dares no further.

But he dares as he lays the towel just under her breasts, ready to cup and pat them dry. He hears her swallow and feels her hand, without the towel, place itself over his hardened nipple. He takes that as permission to continue and cups her breasts from beneath, with the towel between his hand and her flesh, but uses the pad of his thumb to caress her nipple, making it harden in response. He feels her lean into his hand and can't help kissing her parted lips. She moans.

Stopping the kiss, he returns to toweling her dry, first around her stomach area, dipping the end of the towel into and around her belly button which fascinates him, lingering a short while before toweling dry her legs, his gaze locked with hers.

It's only when she finds his hands creeping closer to the apex between her thighs that a whole new wave of need builds inside, making her ache. She clenches her hand, a hand she now realizes was on his shoulder to keep her steady as she watches him towel slowly down and up each leg. When she feels his hand nudge her legs apart ready to pat dry her there in her special spot does she then feel even more flushed.

Her grip on his shoulder tightens and finds herself shifting her legs further apart, unable to look away from his face as a look of awe reveals his reaction seeing her so intimately exposed. His hand moves closer and when she feels his feather light touch spread apart her vulva lips she makes a choked whimper-like sound which causes him to glance up at her.

KYLE: You're beautiful.

She just smiles weakly then gasps as she feels the tips of his fingers caress intimately over her, reaching her pleasure spot. Her limbs jerk in response and as his caress lingers over her, her legs start to shake.

KYLE: Do you want me to stop? [He may no longer be caressing her but his fingers are still firmly pressed against her].

AMANDA: Yes, no. I don't know, [she moans].

He stands up and she is barely aware as he roughly dries himself off but is very aware of him picking her up in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding on.

KYLE: Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?

She just nods, breath catching in her throat of what more she is agreeing to. On the way to the bedroom, he kisses her without breaking stride.

Behind them, the lights in the bathroom flick off as Kyle turns them off with his mind then as he enters the bedroom, he mentally turns on the lights and closes the blinds, all without breaking stride as he places Amanda on the bed, moving beside her to stroke her face.

KYLE: Comfortable?

AMANDA: Um, just how far, um...

KYLE: Just say stop when you want me to stop.

AMANDA: Okay, but...

KYLE: What?

AMANDA: I...uh... [she isn't brave enough yet to touch him as intimately as he touched her]. Nothing.

Kyle starts kissing her, mostly at first to make her feel more relaxed, taking it slow. After all, his plan was to first have them feel more comfortable being unclothed. Even he has to admit, it feels a little daunting to be so exposed, but only a little. Mostly he feels thrilled and wanting more intimacy.

He trails kisses down her neck as his hand reaches up to cup her breast fully this time which causes her to arch against him. Feeling encouraged to continue, he presses his lips over her nipple making the fingers of her hand on the back of his head tug him closer. Inwardly, he smiles, rejoicing in her eager response. Bolder, he flicks his tongue to bathe her nipple in a more lavish kiss making her moan in response.

His hands and lips trail further down, once more pausing at her belly button, dipping the point of his finger inside before doing the same with his tongue, tasting the salty dampness of her skin. Her scent is intoxicating and soon he can hardly wait to explore further down. To see, feel, touch and taste every part of her.

Hearing her moans and gasps, her hips tilting upwards in a subconscious plea for more, inflames him to continue until he hears her sudden yelp, feels her grip tighten around him, then shudder, tremble and shake; her hands unsure to keep him close or push him away as the pleasure takes hold of her.

He raises himself over her, staring down at her in wonder, pleased to see her flushed and satiated.

KYLE: You are so beautiful.

AMANDA: What...did you just...was that..how it...wow.

KYLE [smiles]: You okay?

AMANDA [smiles back]: Incredible.

His grin widens but it quickly falters when she boldly reaches over to caress his chest, reaching lower to trace over his no belly button area, a hair's breadth within touching him as intimately as he touched her.

AMANDA: May I?

KYLE [manages to choke out one word]: Sure.

Then he closes his eyes as he feels the light touch of her hand on him and twitches as the tip of her finger touches the top end.

AMANDA: Oh! Sorry, does it hurt?

KYLE: No, [sounding garbled, his eyes open to gaze at her], only if you stop.

She smiles and continues on but when she fumbles and hesitates, unsure how to grasp him fully does he then guide her hand and demonstrate how to move over him. Soon he's gasping and moaning in sudden pleasure.

AMANDA [exclaims on feeling his essence over her hand]: Oh!

She waits as his heavy breathing settles and gazes back at her, more focused.

AMANDA: Wow.

KYLE [agrees]: Wow.

They cuddle close, lightly caressing and sharing a few aftermath kisses, a whole new intimacy creating a closer bond.

Come morning, they wander downstairs to make breakfast dressed only in their housecoats.

Amanda heats up a pan and takes out some eggs. Hunger makes her feel like having a heavier breakfast this morning and apparently so does he as he searches the freezer for some organic bacon and ham.

Just as she cracks open and pops an egg into the pan she feels his arms wrap around her, then his lips on her neck.

KYLE: You feel so good.

AMANDA [also feels something else that's him pressing into her lower back]: This early?

KYLE: What can I say? You stoked my appetite.

But each of their stomachs growl, making her giggle.

AMANDA: How about satisfying one of our appetites?

She glances over her shoulder and catches the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

KYLE: If you say so.

His kiss on her lips makes her forget all about the egg frying in the pan until he steps away to open the package of meat.

She stares blankly at him then down at the pan before throwing him a disgruntled look. His smile is unrepentant. Her libido and heart rate takes a while to settle and winds up burning the egg.

KYLE: Would you like me to take over? [His grin unabashed].

AMANDA: You better.

She takes to setting the table including placing a basket of fruit on it, she didn't dare risk working with a knife to cut up some fruit. Her only contribution to making their first meal of the day.

Once the breakfast is made, Kyle digs in with gusto and she soon follows.

It's only after they finish doing the dishes that he attempts a repeat performance.

AMANDA: Here, in the kitchen?

KYLE [grins]: Why not?

AMANDA [gazes at him slightly exasperated]: You're incorrigible, [then murmurs], nor as shy.

KYLE: You inspire me.

AMANDA: Ha, and here I thought you're just eager to try those thousand and one things you learned at the UW library.

KYLE [gives a sheepish shrug]: That too?

AMANDA [gasps as with one flick of his hand, he opens her robe]: What happened to one step at a time?

KYLE: We are doing it step-by-step, first a kiss, [he kisses her on the lips while loosening his robe with his free hand], then a touch, [his hand moves around to caress her back while drawing her flush against him, skin on skin].

She can only moan in rising excitement and barely feels him move her over to the table, lifting her up and settling her on it, only to slip between her legs.

AMANDA [feeling him press intimately against her]: Kyle!

He pauses, a hand placed over her breast, and lifts his head.

KYLE: Too fast?

She glances down between their bodies, enthralled at both the feel and sight of his member so fully pressed against her that she aches to feel him slip more intimately inside her. When she glances back up at him she sees him looking as intimately at her as well, ready to interlock, so that when he gazes back at her, she can now recognize the flare of passion in his expression, a passion she's quick to feel as well; imagining how he made her come last night, which she longs to feel again, makes her nod.

KYLE [sounds disappointed]: Oh. [He starts to lean back].

AMANDA [retains her grip on him]: Wait! I thought you wanted to?

KYLE: I did. I do, but you indicated I was going to fast.

AMANDA [frowns]: I did? [She struggles to remember what he had asked her and how she responded].

Kyle senses she meant something else when she had nodded her head and he resumes kissing her, which she now eagerly responds to, with no hesitation as his caresses grow bolder.

She doesn't know when or how she finds herself lying down on the table as he continues to work his magic. She only knows she's about to reach what her romance books call 'the little death' moment and this time it's more intense than before, making her cry out with joy.

It's not until two hours later that all trace of their private moment is gone. The shower cleaned and bed made and all his stuff in his backpack placed by the door. They are sitting side by side at the dining room table with textbooks open, kisses now subdued and chaste. They are waiting until her mom comes home and soon Kyle hears the sound of a taxicab pull up to the Bloom house.

KYLE: Your mom's here.

AMANDA [groans]: Already?

KYLE: Afraid so.

She sighs, gives him one more kiss, deeper this time before getting up and dashing out the door, calling out.

AMANDA: Mom! I'm so glad you're home.

Kyle waits until they have a private moment greeting each other before heading out to help bring in Mrs. Bloom's suitcases. But just as he heads out, he looks back frowning as a feeling of missing something important comes over him. What is he overlooking?

Cut to Grace Kingsley as she faces the five who went into hiding when the police came to make their arrests when Cassidy was in charge.

GRACE: I've hired a lawyer to exonerate all of you. After a brief trial, I assure you, you will be free. [She flips through a file]. The information you retrieved and downloaded before you escaped will prove pivotal.

She smiles as she holds up a form where across the top in bold letters reads: BIRTH CERTIFICATE.

GRACE: Kyle will be mine.


End file.
